Good Riddance
by A-san
Summary: A CB/SM crossover (Chapter 3 redone)
1. Teaser

To everyone who is reading this, thank you. This is the first fanfic that I have posted online and I hope you like. Comments and Criticisms welcome. Please tell me my mistakes so that I may fix them.  
  
Warning: This is an Usagi-based fanfic. If you don't like please don't read.  
  
Also I need help. I don't know what anime/book to cross this over with. I am open to any suggestions and if I don't know the anime, but am still willing to try, I am looking for peeps to help me in writing it as well. ^.^  
  
With that said I leave the judging to you. Enjoy.  
  
~A-san  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Good Riddance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.  
  
Prologue-Teaser  
  
A young girl of 16 sat on her bed while leaning out her window. Her silvery blonde hair fluttered in the wind. 'After such a terrible battle with Chaos I think we could all use a break.' Turning around she looked over the mess of her room. Clothes were thrown everywhere and there wasn't one spot in the room in which you could see her floor. Papers and manga where casually tossed here and there while colored pencils and crayons stuck up like flags in-between everything else. [1] "Especially me!" she said. 'How in the world am I going to clean this in an hour?! I shouldn't have slept so late.'  
  
"Usagi!" a voice yelled.  
  
A woman with tan skin, long dark green hair and red eyes appeared in the room. She was dressed in a white and black sailor suit and was carrying a big key shaped staff. She was breathing hard as if she had been running for a while and sweat ran down her face. Her usually well-kept hair was falling out of her bun and unlike her typical stonic and calm persona there was an anxious air around her.  
  
"Sailor Pluto what's wrong?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"I just came from the time gate. There is something that you must accomplish that I never saw before." Grabbing Usagi by the wrist Sailor Pluto pulled her out of the house.  
  
"Wait! What about my stuff?! Don't I need clothes and supplies?!!"  
  
"Here." she said giving her strangely wrapped gift. " I don't want you to open it until you get where you need to be."  
  
Quickly opening a portal Sailor Pluto pulled them through it. When they appeared on the other side they were in the fog filled realm of the time gates. Still directing Usagi by her wrist she stopped in front of the gates and waved them open with her staff.  
  
"Sailor Pluto what am I supposed to do? Where are the others? What's going on?!" Usagi cried as she stopped directly in front of the older women. Sailor Pluto stared at her with blank and cold eyes.  
  
"Sailor Pluto? Sailor Pluto?! Answer me! Please!! Setsuna-san I beg you answer me! What's wrong?!"  
  
"Sayonara Usagi-hime. May your life be as beautiful and as happy as you've made ours."  
  
Usagi gasped in surprise as Sailor Pluto pushed her through the gates of time. Landing on Cherry Road [2] she looked back. Sailor Pluto smiled sadly at her before there was a gigantic explosion. Smoke and debris fell like rain all around her tearing through her clothes and skin and pushing her off Cherry Road.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in fear, she was too shocked to scream, as everything disappeared.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Usagi likes to draw. Don't you remember the pictures she used to do in the anime of her and (gag!) Mamo-baka. This might be later on in the fic depending so don't forget. ^.~  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Road is the path that people must travel on to get through the time gates from their time to another's. If you happen to fall off there is no promise of where/when you might fall.  
  
Please tell me what you think it would be helpful and I promise to return the favor on the fanfics I read as well.  
  
As said before I need to know what people would like me to cross this over with and if I don't know the anime who would be willing to help me write one with that anime.  
  
Thank you again for reading this and for your help.  
  
~A-san 


	2. Ch1-Crescendos

Good Riddance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic.  
  
Chapter-1  
  
A tall, lanky man nonchalantly walked down a poorly light passageway. His feet making a soft echoing sound. At the end of the hall there was a gentle glow from the light of a room. The circular door was only open a sliver. Casually opening the door more he stepped into the room.  
  
There was a small stairway leading into an open area. In the middle of the room was a small couch, a little table and a chair. On the table there was a screen that had a fuzzy image on it. Sitting in the chair was a burly man with a mechanical arm.  
  
"So who are we going after today?" He drawled.  
  
"A women named Phantom because she's never seen and never heard. Very elusive. A lot of people aren't even sure if she's real."  
  
"What did she do?" He asked while lazily lighting a cigarette  
  
.  
  
"Massacres and jewel theft. She's destroyed three major cities already and doesn't seem to be stopping. Her bounty is 2.5 billion woolongs."  
  
"2.5…billion?!" His head whipped around towards the other speaker.  
  
"Yup. Apparently the places she destroyed were pretty important. Pallas (1), was the leading city in medical knowledge and computer technology. Luptas, known for it's shopping centers and high class hotels and entertainment and the third, Jove, was known for it's excellent food and defense technology and training."  
  
"And the jewels?" He asked while flopping listlessly onto the couch.  
  
"An aquamarine, it's supposed to give wearers knowledge and foresight and assist in an individual's inspiration. A yellow quartz, it's supposed to give mental and emotional clarity, optimism and confidence. And the last one is a peridot, it's supposed to give people warm and friendly energy and the help the wearer understand the changes around them. It's also supposed to cast a shield of protection around the wearer."(2)  
  
"What's the connection?"  
  
"Each of the stones was found in the cities destroyed."  
  
"Any idea where she's going to strike next?"  
  
"A city on Mars. It's known for its religion and spiritual temples. People from there are supposed to be hard workers as well as having really bad tempers. The stone there is a Bloodstone. It's an intensive healing stone that revitalizes love, relationships and friendships. It also brings purification, orderliness, prosperity, and instills wisdom, enhances creativity, and supports decision making."  
  
He smiled languidly. "So we're going to Enyo."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
1. The name of the cities was taken from names of Greek/Roman gods and goddesses.  
  
Pallas as in Pallas Athena Goddess of the City, Education/Science, and War. Luptas was taken from Voluptas, Goddess of pleasure. Jove is the Latin name for Zeus and Enyo who was a lesser goddess of war.  
  
2. The meaning of the stones is true. It shouldn't be hard to guess who's who.  
  
-_-; sigh….I unconsciously made this sound a lot like D N Angel. I really didn't mean too. When I wrote this I hadn't known that much about it but now that I look back….oh well.  
  
But Faye, Ed and Ein will be in this story ^_______^ so don't worry.  
  
Please tell me what you think. I would appreciate if you reviewed. If I have any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them and comments and criticsms are welcome.  
  
If you have something you want to ask me and you want a reply please e-mail me:  
  
Amanderson712@mediaone.net.  
  
I promise to reply ASAP.  
  
Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed.  
  
~A-san 


	3. Ch2-Sforzando

Good Riddance  
  
"…" speaking  
  
'….' Thinking  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic.  
  
Chapter-2  
  
Spike and Faye sat in the bar both equally depressed. While Jet and Ed had gone to get supplied they had started to look for leads to find the Phantom and where the Bloodstone was.  
  
"Nothing." Faye said while lighting a cigarette. "I knew she was supposed to be good but still." She casually flicked a purple lock out of her jade green eyes.  
  
"Yeah I know. We've been searching for hours." Spike reached over and plucking the cigarette from Fate's mouth began to smoke.  
  
"Hey!" Faye yelled. "That's my cigarette. Get your own."  
  
She unsuccessfully tried to grab the cigarette back but Spike just evaded her with ease before blowing a smoke ring in her face.  
  
Faye clenched her fists in anger. She was just about to yell at him when the door to the bar opened and closed creating a light ringing noise.  
  
Standing in front of the door was a young girl. She had long golden blonde hair tied up into two buns on either side of her head with pigtails flowing from each one. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and tan overalls that was a dress instead of pants.  
  
Hesitantly she slowly walked into the bar doing her best to ignore all the comments and leers thrown her way.  
  
"Excuse me." she said to the bartender in a soft melodic voice. "I'm lost could you tell me where this building is?"  
  
"Yeah…that's the power plant. It's on the east outskirts of town. Big, huge place you can't miss it."  
  
She smiled weakly at him. Nodding her thanks she walked out the door.  
  
"Strange." Faye said.  
  
"What is?" Spike asked lazily. He had both eyes closed and was sprawled out in the booth.  
  
"I think I know her."  
  
"Huh?" he asked opening his right eye.  
  
" I think I knew her before…."  
  
~*.*~  
  
Usagi rubbed her arms trying to rid herself of that creepy feeling she got while walking through the bar. That woman in the short yellow shorts with the green eyes seemed so familiar and that man she was with. Usagi shivered once more. Although he had looked like he was asleep, sprawled out in the booth with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and his messy green hair falling into his face, he knew that he was watching her more closely than anyone else.  
  
Stopping on the sidewalk Usagi looked around and sighed.  
  
"I'm lost again!" she whined eyes tearing. This was the fourth time that day.  
  
"Lost?" a young voice said. "You're not lost. You're with Ed!"  
  
"Nani?" Usagi blinked and looked up into bright yellow eyes. Hanging upside down from a tree in front of her was a young girl.  
  
Giving a surprised squeal she feel backwards.  
  
The girl "Ed" laughed and feel from the tree and after doing a couple impressive twirls landed next to Usagi.  
  
"Hello?" Usagi said cautiously. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"My name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th. Just Ed for short."  
  
Usagi smiled at how cute Ed was.  
  
"Do you think you could help me?" she asked.  
  
Ed sat down crossed legged and racked her hair with her finger.  
  
"Where are you trying to go?"  
  
"I need to get to the power plant."  
  
"That's where Jet went!" Ed said happily.  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up. "Honto?!" she asked.  
  
"Of course Ed is always happy to help."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu." She cried while hugging Ed.  
  
Ed blinked surprised before smiling and glomping onto Usagi.  
  
"Just follow Ed." She said jumping off her and walking away.  
  
  
  
~*.*~  
  
Spike and Faye stood in front of the power plant.  
  
"Are you sure that this is the place?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yup." Spike said. "This is where the Bloodstone is o the Phantom has to come here."  
  
"I hope your right. I'd hate to lose that reward because someone was too stupid to check their sources."  
  
"Are you trying to say that I'm unreliable?" Spike growled.  
  
"Not trying." Faye said airily. "Stating a fact."  
  
Spike glared at her.  
  
"See! Ed was right!" a young voice cut into their…ahem…conversation.  
  
Turning around they saw Ed leading the same girl from the bar.  
  
"Ed is special!" Ed said bouncing up and down. The girl smiled and saying something softly to Ed she handed a small object to her.  
  
Ed looked at whatever was in her hand before squealing and glomping onto the girl.  
  
They both fell backwards and the girl laughed happily.  
  
It was at this point Ed decided to notice the two of them.  
  
"Hey!!! Spike-person!! Faye-Faye!!" She ran over to them excitedly.  
  
The girl looked up, her eyes that before had been shinning with something became clouded over and the smile slipped off her face. Slowly she walked over to them.  
  
"Spike, Faye this is Usagi! She needed Ed's help!"  
  
Spike nodded hello with a small smile while staring at Usagi. There was something weird about her.  
  
"Sumimasen demo I can't stay to talk. I have some very important business in the plant and I can't be late."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking what is a girl like you have to do in there?"  
  
Usagi hesitated. "What…do you…mean?"  
  
"You just don't seem like the person who'd have business in there."  
  
"Well. That's how little you know Me." she said flatly.  
  
Spike shrugged. "Fair enough."  
  
"Hey! Let me see!" Faye yelled while lunging at Ed. Ed hopped out of the way which just made Faye even angrier.  
  
"GRRRRRrrrrrrr!" Ed said while baring her teeth.  
  
Usagi's eyes began to tear. " Please excuse me. I really need to leave." Pushing past Spike she disappeared into the building.  
  
"Spike!!! What'd you do to Ed's new Friend?"  
  
"Nothing. She went inside."  
  
Ed however didn't seem to believe him and with a growl launched herself at his leg and began to chew.  
  
"Ouch! Ed Stop! Cut it out!" Grabbing her ankles Spike tried to pull Ed off.  
  
"Give it up." Faye said leaning against the wall. "You aren't going to get her off until she either wants to or forget why she's biting you."  
  
"You know you could help." Spike yelled.  
  
"Nah! It's much more amusing to just watch."  
  
~*.*~  
  
Usagi ran down the hall crying. Watching those two reminded her of the fights she used to have with ChibiUsa and Rei. Of course now because of what she did….  
  
She swiped at the tears with her sleeve. No she couldn't think about that now. She had to find them all.  
  
Tugging out a jeweled necklace she grabbed a light blue stone. Twisting it gently the stone lit up with a small blue glow.  
  
Reaching into her Subspace pocket she pulled out Ami's mini-computer. Opening it up she turned it on. Her fingers expertly glided across the keys and her eyes scanned the information that flashed on the screen.  
  
'It seem that Rei-chan's power is what's keeping this place running.' Usagi winced. ' It looks like I have no choice again.'  
  
Closing the computer it faded away just as the glow from the stone faded as well. Turning on her heel Usagi began running down the halls again.  
  
~*.*~  
  
Jet sighed. Of course he'd have to run into them in the middle of his errands. Just when he was having some nice quiet time too.  
  
"Please tell me what you guys are doing here?" he asked.  
  
"We could be asking you the same thing." Spike replied.  
  
"Hey I was stocking up on supplies. We needed some more fuel and the warehouse said they had just sold the last of the oil they had in stock for the day to the power plant for some of their ships. I, being the responsible person I am, decided to try to come down here and see if they would be willing to give us some of their surplus.  
  
Now how about you?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "We got a lead. The Bloodstone is supposed to be in the power plant. So we decided to come down and see what we could find."  
  
"And the kid? Why she here? I thought she was getting computer parts."  
  
"Ed was helping out a new friend!" She cried jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah." Faye cut in. "We saw this really weird girl at a local bar. Ed led her here. It seems she has business inside although we couldn't find out what."  
  
"You don't think that was Phantom do you?" Jet asked.  
  
"No way." Faye said. "You should have seen this girl. Innocence poured out of her like cash from a casino. It's just not possible."  
  
"I don't know." Spike said. "There's something strange about her. She just doesn't seem right."  
  
"Attention please!" A voice yelled through the intercom system that ran through the entire city " The city of Enyo will be shut down in 20 min and then it will self-destruct. There are cargo ships at every exit of the city. Please escort yourselves and your families to these ships. Again I repeat this city will shut down and self-destruct in 20 min. Please escort yourselves and your families to the cargo ships every exit of the city. Thank you and have a nice day."  
  
"What the hell!" Faye yelled.  
  
"It seems to me that the Phantom is already here." Spike said.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Captain Obvious."  
  
Spike ignored her and ran inside the building.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Jet yelled.  
  
Spike just smiled. "Well," he said, "somebody has to stop the bad guy."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well I hope this helped people. After re-reading the last chapter I had written I decided that I could have taken a better approach than the confusing muddle I had before. so…. I did. 


	4. Ch3-Accidentals

Good Riddance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fic  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Usagi ducked into a small closet as more security guards passed by her.  
  
She had made it all the way to the 'Restricted Area' without getting caught and without help. However to get what she wanted she was going to need more than just good sneaking skills.  
  
Pulling out a small pink pen she held it above her.  
  
"Disguise power! Turn me into a high ranking security guard!"  
  
After the small light show had died down Usagi looked at her outfit.  
  
She was wearing a small tight blue dress that looked like a police uniform. Next to her was a bag. Opening it up she saw that everything she would need was inside.  
  
Reaching up she grabbed her necklace and tugged a yellow stone. It glowed dimly in the dark closet.  
  
Taking out a pair of glasses she put them on. Then tucking her now black hair behind her ears she calmly walked out of the closet.  
  
"Ah…Ma'am what were you doing in the closet?" a guard who happened to be walking by asked.  
  
"Never mind that." She said sharply. "Why aren't you doing your job? You should be making sure that no one is trying to get into this sector. There is classified information down here!!"  
  
"Y…Ye…yes Ma'am. G..G..Gomen nasi!" Turning the guard ran back to his post.  
  
Usagi smiled sadly after him. 'I still have it.' She thought.  
  
Walking slowly down the hall she came upon the control room. Standing up a little straighter she took a couple of breaths before barging into the room.  
  
All the workers looked up at her.  
  
"Everyone evacuate quickly there has been a failure in the nuclear testing sector and the fumes are spreading through the air vents fast!"  
  
"Nani?" one of the workers said. "Demo none of the alarms went off."  
  
"That's because everyone has already left! They didn't have time to set off the alarms! Now leave quickly if you value your lives!"  
  
It took a couple of minutes but finally what she said seemed to register in their minds.  
  
"Oh my God! I don't want to die!" A worker shouted before running out of the room.  
  
That's all it took before the rest of them cleared out.  
  
Usagi locked the door behind them smirking slightly. Walking to the system controls she pressed the intercom button.  
  
  
  
"Attention please! The city of Enyo will be shut down in 20 min and then it will self-destruct. There are cargo ships at every exit of the city. Please escort yourselves and your families to these ships. Again I repeat this city will shut down and self-destruct in 20 min. Please escort yourselves and your families to the cargo ships at every exit of the city. Thank you and have a nice day."  
  
Then she turned on the alarms.  
  
  
  
~*.*~  
  
Spike stared at the unconscious bleeding guard on the floor.  
  
"Jeez Faye you didn't have to hit him that hard."  
  
"Well when reasoning doesn't work you have to use force. Now come on. We have 16 minutes before this place goes up in smoke and I don't want to be caught in it!"  
  
Spike just shrugged not at all afraid. Heck what did he have to lose? Nothing. The one thing that he actually cared about was gone. Hell, he shouldn't even be alive let alone worrying about dying again.  
  
Faye just growled. "Of course you don't even care do you?! Well listen here buddy I'm too beautiful to die now and I'm Not losing that reward so come on!"  
  
Grabbing his hand she dragged him down the hall. They needed to find what they wanted and they needed to do it quickly.  
  
"You go this way and I'll go that way. If we split up we can cover twice as much ground."  
  
"And what if you come across Phantom."  
  
"Hey are you saying I'm not capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"No I'm saying you'd let her get away. Your stupid trick aren't going to work on her."  
  
"And like yours' are?"  
  
The glared at each other before turning and stalking off in separate directions.  
  
  
  
~*.*~  
  
  
  
Usagi gently touched the new red stone on her necklace. Without this jewel the city would self-destruct. It was only one of the drawbacks of having such a powerful jewel as the city's power source.  
  
She ran quickly through the halls of the now empty plant. With everyone gone it seemed ghost like.  
  
She sighed trying not to think about it when suddenly something caught her eye. She ducked into a dark hallway and watched as the women from the bar ran by her.  
  
'Faye.' Her mind supplied. 'Ed's friend.'  
  
She shook her head. It didn't matter but…she was Ed's friend. If she stayed here any longer she was going to die.  
  
'I know I'm going to regret doing this.' She thought before calling out to her.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing in here! This place is going to explode soon get out of here while you can!"  
  
Faye stopped and stared at her. "Who are you?" she yelled back. "And why haven't you left yet?"  
  
"I'm the head of security." Usagi lied. "I'm just making sure everyone has left safely."  
  
"Well I have important business to take care of." Faye said. "Ja!" Turning she began running again.  
  
"Matte!" Usagi cried. " You're going the wrong way!!"  
  
But Faye either didn't hear or chose to ignore her.  
  
"That baka!" Usagi growled taking off after her. "She's going to get us both killed."  
  
~*.*~  
  
Spike had a small problem.  
  
He was lost.  
  
"Great." He sighed. "Three possible ways to go and no clue which one's the right one."  
  
He scratched his head for a moment. "I guess I'll just have to go with instinct." So he began walking down the left one. OF course it just happened that the hall he was walking down was the same hall Faye was coming down and the same hall that Usagi was chasing her by. But he didn't know this so he was blissfully unaware until Faye ran into him  
  
With a loud thud they both landed heavily on the floor in a tangle.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he growled.  
  
"Running away from the cops." She replied.  
  
"You baka!" a voice yelled.  
  
Spike turned his head to see a high-ranking police officer running down the hall. She was dressed in the tight blue dresses he was so fond of and had black hair. Her blue eyes flashed angrily at them behind her glasses.  
  
"This place is about to explode and the only thing you two can do is run around playing hide and go seek!!"  
  
"Actually officer we are bounty hunters." Spike said standing up.  
  
"Well there is no one else here." Usagi said coldly. "Now would the two of you please leave this place so that I can leave as well. It is my job and duty to make sure everyone is out of here safely."  
  
"Sure officer as soon as we catch our prey." He replied.  
  
Usagi's fist clenched as she tried to keep her anger in check unaware of the fact that a red stone was glowing lightly with a yellow one.  
  
"I already told you. This place is highly dangerous. We have 12 minutes to get out of Enyo now GET OUT!!"  
  
Spike eyed her carefully. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"My..name?" Usagi said. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"It's…um…Mrs.…Mrs.…Faber."  
  
"Mrs. Faber?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Funny." Faye said next to her. "I don't remember the head of security being a Mrs. Faber. In fact I don't remember the head of security being a girl either."  
  
Usagi nervously looked away. "Is that so…well you must be mistaken because I'm head of security. I've been it for the last five years."  
  
"Really?" Spike asked moving closer to her.  
  
"H..Hai." she stammered backing up. "Now I must ask you to please leave unless you want me to escort you out."  
  
"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" he said stepping closer again.  
  
Usagi blindly reached for the bag that was hanging on her shoulder. Dipping her hand inside she unsteadily held a gun up to them.  
  
"My." Said Faye. "For someone who's been the head of security for five years you sure are nervous about handily a gun."  
  
Usagi glared at her. With her other hand she reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out some of Rei's ofudas.  
  
"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen." She whispered.(1)  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed and his body tensed as he reached for his gun.  
  
"Akuryou taisan!" she yelled while throwing the charms at the two with deadly accuracy.  
  
Faye and Spike both dodged out of the way. Usagi stood in the hallway holding the gun and the ofudas up before her.  
  
"What are those things?" Faye asked.  
  
"I don't know. They almost look like the charms we saw at some of the temples." Spike replied.  
  
"Leave." Usagi murmured. "There isn't' much time left."  
  
"As we've already told you" Faye yelled "We aren't leaving until we find our bounty."  
  
Usagi glared at them her glasses flashing in the dimming light. "The power is already beginning to fail. Why are you being so stubborn. I'm trying to save your lives!"  
  
"Well you're just delaying us!" Faye yelled back. "We could have already been gone if you hadn't gotten in our way."  
  
"Well if I've delayed you for so long then there is no use continuing to look is there?"  
  
"A…well…no I guess not." Faye stammered.  
  
"Then come on. We only have 8 minutes left."  
  
"Nani?!" Spike and Faye yelled.  
  
Usagi turned and began to run through the twisting hallways. "Follow me. I know the way out."  
  
It was as she turned that Spike noticed the flash of red at her neck, the jeweled necklace that he failed to notice before and the way the charms disappeared into thin air as she dropped them in her haste to leave.  
  
"No way.." he breathed.  
  
Usagi glanced at him over her shoulder.  
  
"You're Phantom?!" he cried.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
1. Ofudas are the anti-evil charms that Rei uses and "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" is the chant she uses sometimes when she throws them.  
  
Please review if you liked it. ^_^ 


End file.
